Taco Tuesday
by ThreeDaysOtaku
Summary: Max unexpectedly meets a strange guy named Fang while running from her abusive father one night. Her father's name was Jeb, he was a drunkard and a drug addict. Fang was a secretly a street fighter who worked at Taco Bell for extra cash. Who knows what owing a strange girl with bruises a taco can lead to. But she will definitely kill him if he eats her taco again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! I am what those in the gaming world would call a "noob" when it comes to writing...my hatred solely for the english class may or may not play a part in my lack of skill... Anyways, I couldn't decide between another NaLu fic, a HitsuHina fic, or a Fax fic...so I went with one I felt was a little easier to write for me. So here is Taco Tuesday...yep.**

* * *

"YOU BITCH!" Jeb's voice could be heard from kingdom come at this point. He tried to punch me when he screamed, but failed miserably in his drunken state. _You need to calm your shit Jeb_

"QUIT DODGING LIKE A COWARD!" _I'm not a coward, you're a failure and I'm smart enough to know getting punched in the face hurts dumbass_ He swung a second time, but barely missed, I took this as my cue to leave until the hangover set in. So I dodged a third swing, grabbed my hoodie off the couch to my left, and sprinted to front door behind me. I only stopped long enough to open the door and slam it shut then I continued my sprint until I was about a block away. I made sure to cut through several alleys left and right just in case he tried to follow. After I felt I was far enough, I stopped and looked around to find myself in front of Taco Bell. Since it was around ten at night, and I had missed supper, courtesy of Mr. Jackass, I decided I at least deserved a Devine taco on this cold Tuesday night. So I walked in and, not surprisingly, I was the only customer there. The boy behind the counter, who appeared to be my age, looked up with a forced-some-what smile, and asked me what I would like. I studied the menu above him for a moment before I answered.

"I'll take the...cool ranch Doritos taco. Actually, make that two." Hey, girl gotta eat.

He looked at me, mildly surprised before putting my order into the cash register.

"That'll be $5.23 (I'm taking a wild guess here, I don't know how much these cost)"

"Here" I hand him the money and our hands touch for a split second. An electric shock shoots up my arm momentarily, then fades as quick as it came. _What the hell was that?_ I look up, curious if he felt it too, but trying not to look like a creeper that randomly stares at strangers after having just a split second of physical contact. His bangs were covering his eyes since he was looking down at the register and I couldn't tell if he reacted at all. _Was it my imagination...No, I definitely felt it_ I looked at him closely for another second before going sit at a table to wait for my tacos. I pulled my out-dated flip phone to make it look like I was actually using it to occupy my time, and I had let my dirty blonde hair fall in my face so that he wouldn't notice me staring at him. When he glanced in my direction, I caught a glimpse of his charcoal eyes that seemed to be looking at me for answers. _So emo boy over here felt it too...ah why the hell do I care, it's late and I want my damn tacos_ Thinking of the delicious and sacred food made my stomach growl in anticipation.

"Hey, your tacos are ready." _About time!_ I stood up from my chair and made my way back to the counter to grab my food. I made sure to avoid his hand as I grabbed the bag he was handing to me. But I glanced at his name tag as I walked away F_ang...? Who names their kid Fang?_ I sat down again, pulled my food out of the bag, and began to feast upon this lovely meal. "Hey, I'm eating tacos on a Tuesday! Hah I feel awesome. Take that, life!"

"Living life on the edge?" '...I said that out loud apparently'

"Always, Fang"

"How the fuck do you know my name?"

"Is that anyway to treat a paying customer?"

"When a girl in a not-so-great part of town comes strolling in with bruises at 10:30 at night knowing my name, I believe I have the right to interrogate."

"As excellent of a point that is, I know your name because you're wearing a name-tag dipshit." 'Note to self: double check appearance before leaving the house next time'

"..."

"You're not as smart as you look"

"Whatever you say taco Tuesday girl."

"Ass hat"

"Bitch"

"Douche waffle"

"Shit face"

"Cunt"

This continued for about another twenty minutes until we ran out of names.

"Why am I wasting my time on this? My shift ended five minutes ago, I'm leaving. Now get your ass out taco Tuesday girl."

"But I haven't finished my taco yet..."

"Tough shit, make it to go."

"And if I refuse?"

What happened next was something I most definitely did NOT expect to happen. This mother fucker grabbed me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and _ATE. WHAT. REMAINED__. OF. MY. TACO._ And _carried_ me to the back exit, only to drop me on my ass as soon as he locked the door. _Has this mother fucker ever heard of PERSONAL SPACE or, oh I don't know, THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN EATING YOUR OWN TACO VERSUS EATING MY DAMN TACO?_

"You did not..." I was shaking with rage at this point, "Just EAT MY taco."

"Tough shit."

As soon as he finished saying that I swung to punch the living shit out of this asshole. But what does this bitch do? Somehow he manages to grab my wrist mid-swing and pin me down with his foot. I could care less about the filth or the building pain in my chest, what really hurt was my wrist. 'Shit' He must have seen me flinch because he pulled down the sleeve of my sweater slightly to reveal a bandage wrapped around it. Looking somewhat concerned he said, "What happened?" I used his moment of shock to push his foot off and yank my arm back before giving him the best glare I could. "It doesn't matter." With that, I stood up and took my leave, but as I turned the corner I looked back at him and said, "You owe me another taco, asshole"

* * *

**Don't mess with the tacos. A lesson Fang shall learn... eventually... hopefully... probably not. Tis all for now, I must go and mourn the loss of basically all my favorite characters who died in a single episode of an anime. It wasn't just two or three, no. It was ****_five_**** of them. Fudging marvelous.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! **(づ￣ ³￣)づ **I honestly wasn't expecting so many! And so, I shall answer them:**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer  
****My all time favorite anime has to be...either Fairy Tail or Bleach...I can't decide. But no, tis not the one where my favorite characters all died. It was SnK...I'M STILL UPSET AL;DKJFA;FJAD;FKLJ**

** MaxxiMaxxMaxximum  
LOL**

**AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer****  
(Love your username btw :3) Le thank you, "Douche Waffle" was something my step father came waltzing in the living room saying one day and I couldn't resist XD And I will definitely check out your story (/ ^ w^)/ **

**Guest, Katty, Luna3300, pakiprincess (thank you for the tip ^^), booksbycolor, Rockelgriffeths14, & kiminims****  
Thank you again **ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**Second of all...I think I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter so...  
Iggy comes out of nowhere, "TDO OWNS NOTHING MWAHAHAHAHAHA! ...Except the plot."  
Max: "She also doesn't own Taco Bell...sadly"  
Me: "One day..."**

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping annoyingly in my ears. '_It must_ _die_' With this in mind, I tried to slam my fist down on to the satan in disguise contraption, key word _tried_. I ended up missing in my half asleep state, and well, boys and girls, today I learned _just how sharp _the edge of my nightstand is...rather sharp. "Oww! Mother of pearl that hurt!" I whisper shouted to myself, so I don't wake up the spawn of the devil himself. Eventually I found the snooze button on my God-forsaken alarm clock and lied back down on my bed, putting my pillow over my ears this time. I got to sleep for about ten more minutes before the familiar beeping returned, this time I greeted it "Ah yes, you again mr. noise. I bet life is just swell for you," I say dryly as I turn it off, "Annoying the shit out of someone to the point of insanity must be very amusing." I crawled out of bed at a snail pace and began my morning routine. I picked out a Three Days Grace T-Shirt, some black skinny jeans, a dark gray hoodie, and some red high-tops. I brought them with me into the bathroom where I began to undress, paying close attention to the bandages on my wrists as I gently peeled them back to reveal my "pretty picture" as my best friend, Nudge, called it. To me, it just seamed more like lines of memories I'll never be able to forget, and the weakness that I hold within me. I sighed as I finally looked away and turned on the shower, checking the water temperature to make sure it wasn't quite the waters of mordor or Antarctica. I washed my dirty blonde hair with an almond-shea butter shampoo that I only bought because it smelled delicious. Of course, who doesn't pick their shampoo out by how delicious it smells? But every now and then I switch it up and get a coconut one that, once again, smells delicious. After I finished bathing and drying myself, I got dressed and walked downstairs to fix some frosted flakes for breakfast. After I finished pouring my milk I remembered that I left my book-sack upstairs and jogged to my room to go get it. Then I realized I forgot to brush my hair too and walked across the hall to the bathroom do so and went back downstairs for my frosted flakes right after. Before I took my first bite I held my spoon up a little and said, "Here's to being delicious," but then I realized I was late for school and flung my book-sack on my back and ran out the door, cereal and spoon in hand. Some people looked at me weird as I speed-walked to school while eating cereal.

"SHiiiiiiiiiiiit" I arrived at the gates right when they were about to close them, they were about to not let me in but that wasn't anything a good 'ol 'Max glare' couldn't fix. I promptly continued my first hour, English. Nothing like hell first thing in the morning. Which reminds me, I didn't finish that 1,000 word essay that's due today. Well since I'm late anyway, I might as well finish it now. If you're wondering why I care, it's because good grades get me scholarships, scholarships get me into college...FO FREE, and college gets me out of Jeb's hell-hole of a house. But first I should probably find a place to put this cereal bowl...

* * *

**The night before...**

The sound of light footsteps was all that could be heard in the alley ways in downtown Pensacola. Fang was quietly running to the place where the fight was being held. Within five minutes, he was there, pumped and ready for whatever any of them had for him. But first, he had to see what he was dealing with, so that he could make the fight as quick as possible. Saving his energy was important: the more energy he had, the more fights he could get into and the more money he could make for the night. He would've been here sooner if he wasn't held back by some weirdo with a taco fetish. '_What was her problem anyway? It was just a taco! Wait...why am I thinking about this, I should be paying attention to the bozos fighting' _When he looked back to the two men, one of them was knocked out by a roundhouse kick to the face. _'Sucks to suck doesn't it?' _The victor wore a psychotic grin when he collected his money before calling out for a challenger. Fang raised his hand and glared at the man who sized him up on sight. Then, his grin got even wider, "How 'bout you, little scrawny thing right there?" the group around Fang started to laugh at the psycho's insult. _'I'll remember that, asshole. I bet it'll fucking suck when this "scrawny thing" kicks your ass' _ Fang then walked up to the man and whispered in his ear "We'll see who's laughing after this." The 'Holder of the money' man, as Fang deemed him, announced the final call for bets. When all the money was collected, he signaled the start of the fight.

Fang watched the man closely as someone from the crowd yelled, "GET 'IM BUTCH!" _'So his name's Butch' _Fang noticed how Butch dropped his guard, thinking Fang was no threat. He chuckled darkly before knocking Butch out with one swift, right hook to the head. The crowd was silent as they watched the muscular Butch fall in front of what appeared to be a 'scrawny thing'. Fang made his way over to the bet holder and collected his money before joining in the crowd to watch the next fight. As soon as he was among the men, murmurs sprung out all around him "How the hell did he knock out Butch?" "He must've cheated!" "There's no way he won!" Fang blocked out their voices and kept his sights on the two people now standing in front of each other waiting for the signal. When the fight began, it was hard to tell who would win, but soon the winner was clear when the man on the left's movements began to slow, showing signs of fatigue. It appeared the other one noticed this and made his punches quicker, and soon he had the one on the left completely on defense. That's when he made his move and gave a powerful kick to the man's right thigh before punching him in the jaw. The man on the left was left kneeling and defenseless to the other's attacks. Not long after, he was down and the fight was called with the man on the right as the victor. As soon as the victor disappeared back into the crowd, and the loser carried out of the way, a tall and lean kid came up to the make shift rink. Fang glared at him from behind his back. He recognized the kid immediately, his name was Dylan. Dylan's blue eyes scanned the crowd, looking for a 'new victim' as the man next to Fang said. Dylan was infamous among the street fighters, they say he's won every fight so far. Whereas Fang was new to the area and wasn't known by many as more than a random fighter. But it seems today was his day to be known. A random suggestion came from the crowd "Hey Dylan, you should fight that new kid, he knocked out Butch in one hit!" Then one after another everyone started to agree with him, "Yeah, I wanna see that little shit get his ass whooped!" "Sounds like a decent fight to me."

He didn't need to be told twice, Fang walked up to join Dylan in the rink and watched as a grin also spread across his face. "So this is what knocked Butch out? Doesn't seem like much to me." Fang didn't reply as he just stood there waiting for the signal. _'I'm looking forward to wiping that grin right off your face' _The bet holder finished up collecting the last of the money before dropping his hand down, beginning the fight that started it all...

* * *

**Max POV**

Remember that essay I told you about? Well you see...I never finished it. I got halfway done though. It was almost the end of class when I walked right in, handed the teacher my essay (that will probably get an F), and sat down in my seat by the window. The teacher didn't even bother to scrutinize me, and the rest of the class didn't dare utter a word. So class resumed as it was before I walked in. The reason the teacher didn't say anything is because she knows what goes on in my house, my life in general, she's like the mom I never had. Whereas the class was just scared of me, they're just a bunch of wimpy little shits anyway. Though it probably doesn't help that I socked a guy in the jaw on the first day for _attempting _to touch my ass. He had it coming, I have no guilt whatsoever. But this poor soul has to sit _right next to me._ I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but I simply couldn't focus, so looked out the window instead. I watched the way the wind gently brushed the branches of the trees in the courtyard right below us. Until some black blob passed through the scene, but just as quickly as it came, it disappeared into my building. '_What the hell was that?_' My question was soon answered when said black blob came barging through the door, two minutes before the bell rang. The black blob seemed familiar almost, '_Wait...THAT'S THE KID THAT ATE MY FRIGGIN TACO_' He was panting pretty hard, and said nothing. Before anyone could ask questions, Ms. Anna broke the silence. "Class this our new student I told you about earlier, Nicholas Walker."  
Before anyone else had time to react, I stood up and yelled "You! You're that kid that ate _MY TACO!_" He groaned with his face in his hand before replying "Why does the universe hate me today?"_  
_

The classroom was stunned into silence, seeing as we new each other, Ms Anna thought it'd be _awesome _to make him sit in the empty seat behind me. "Seeing as you two are well acquainted, Max, you will be getting him up to date on what's going on." I pointed to the smartest kid in class, "Why can't Sam do it?" Of course her oh-so-classic reply was, "Because I said so, now back to the lesson. You only use a semicolon when the sentence can be-" I began to zone her out again, resuming to watch the courtyard. But of course Fang just _can't _have that can he? He flung a little sheet of paper on my desk, which read 'I'm still not buying you a taco' Which infuriated me beyond belief. So I turned around and subtly, stabbed his hand with my dull pencil. Which earned a grunt and a string of curses from Fang. But it also earned me glares from the female population in the class...so the new guy (who is buying me a fucking taco) had fangirls...GREAT. Absolutely fantabulous. But I guess they'll at least torture him for me. '_Hehe his little fangirls might actually work in my advantage._' The bell rang interrupting my evil genius thoughts. I packed up my bag, with a quicker pace since I don't want to be in the same air as that asshole any longer than necessary. After I put my binder and notebook in my bag, I grabbed my pencil and sprint-walked out the door to my second period, French. Did I mention having french and english in the same semester sucked ass? Well now I did. It is the spawn of awful, as if my spelling was bad enough, throw in a language with similar spellings and it just leaves two pissed off teachers and a very frustrated Max. "Bonjour!" Mr William greeted every one of us as we walked through the door, when all of us were present, he raised his hand for us to be quiet. "We have a new student today," '_You have got to be fucking kidding me._' "Vous parlez Bonjour à Nicholas Walker.*" Fang walked in and stood by Mr William restating his name, and waited for Mr William to show him his seat. "Tu veux avoir la siège...là. You can have a seat there." He pointed to the desk next to me. '_Really? I regret making people leave the seats around me empty._' Other than that, french went on as usual, with some of Fang's fangirls squealing every now and then. Turns out Fang and I have all the same classes, except fourth period. Isn't that _great_?

BBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG

The final bell rang and the student population made their usual stampede out of the school, not caring about the poor souls who got caught in it. Last week some kid was really unlucky to be picking up papers on the floor when it started, I heard he got out of the hospital yesterday. As I walk out of Geometry, I pass by a crowd of girls squealing and I have a decent idea who they're surrounding. The school flirt and playboy, Dylan. I try to blend into the crowd as much as possible and pass by without getting noticed. But just like every other day, my plan fails. "Hey Max, baby, where're you goin?" He tries throwing me his 'sexy smirk' as the fangirls call it. To me it looks like a clown with random muscle spasms in his lips. "As far away from you as quick as possible." This comment apparently didn't please him, or his stalkers. "How can you say that to Dylan?" "What a whore." "Bitch" "Dylan let us punish her for you!" I cringed in disgust at their mindless comments, and how does rejecting someone make me a whore? "There's no need, she'll come around eventually. I'm too sexy to resist." "Right, and whoever gave you that black eye and busted lip thought the same?" His face twisted in rage while I tried not to laugh. Apparently I wasn't the only one as I heard light chuckling somewhere behind me. I turn around to find...Fang? "What are you laughing at emo?" When Dylan's little stalkers caught sight of Fang they immediately started murmuring among themselves. "Isn't that the new guy?" "He's so hot" "Almost as hot as Dylan" "No way, the new kid looks mysterious, isn't that such a turn on?" I laughed as Dylan was shocked his own group of stalkers was turning against him. "You're welcome" was all Fang said before turning and walking out. Does that mean _Fang _did that to Dylan? Holy shit that makes me almost forgive him for eating my taco, _almost_. I couldn't help it, the laugh I've been trying to hold in found it's way out. Now I'm clutching my stomach, bent over with my sides killing me. All the while Dylan stands there infuriated and shocked with his group of stalkers still murmuring about Fang. This moment was _gold_. Easily my best day in high school yet. Maybe spending three classes a day with Fang won't be too bad.

* * *

***Ya'll say "Hello" to Fang**

**OMG OMG OMG that was a long chapter to make up for the wait...at least I hope it made up for the wait. I wanted to stop at about 1,000 words, but it just wasn't good enough. So I spent some more time on it, experienced this _oh so wonderful time _of writer's block for a while, and VOILA! It may not be the best but I pretty proud of it. I made sure to watch my grammar, gomen again and arigato princess-san~ Anyways, Max no longer despises Fang  
( = w=) which is AWESOMEEE because now I can move on with hinting at fluff and such...and figure out some ideas for that~ BUT I MUST PRACTICE SO I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT TAKES A LONG TIME AGAIN! Otherwise it may end up being the world's most sorry excuse of a fluff scene EVAH. **

**THANK CHUU FOR READING~ 3 **

**and please review (/^ w^)/**


End file.
